bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the Shinigami World, Again
Invasion of the Shinigami World, Again is the ninety-second episode of the Bleach anime. The Bounts arrive in Soul Society. Rukia Kuchiki meets up with Yoshi once more. Summary Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya asks some Shinigami if any of the other divisions have left yet and one of them reports that Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda from the 2nd Division and Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba from the 7th Division have left. Hitsugaya then orders the Shinigami to get information from all of the divisions and to report it to him. Jin Kariya and Gō Koga are shown to have arrived in Soul Society and Koga remarks that it's quiet. Kariya simply says that it will be loud soon enough and they are suddenly confronted by Marechiyo and his group of Shinigami. Iba suddenly appears behind the two Bounts and he tells them that they were impressive to slip past all the walls. Koga asks for Kariya's permission to leave this battle to him and Kariya allows it. Koga immediately summons his Doll, Dalk and Dalk remarks on how great the air is in Soul Society. Koga then begins absorbing the spiritual particles around the area and he tells the Shinigami around him not to look at him as a monster, but instead a Human. Marechiyo orders his Shinigami subordinates to attack, but Dalk easily takes care of them. Dalk then attacks Marechiyo and defeats him immediately. As she does this, Iba attacks her, but his Zanpakutō is caught by Koga barehanded and Dalk hits Iba until he is thrown in front of Kariya. Kariya mocks the Shinigami and he throws Iba into a wall. Koga and Kariya then continue through Soul Society. Hitsugaya arrives at the scene and spots the defeated Shinigami. He immediately calls for the emergency relief division and has some of the Shinigami with him gather information as to what happened. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto eventually arrives at the scene as well and she tells Hitsugaya that she just got back to Soul Society. Rangiku then apologizes for allowing the Bounts into Soul Society, but Hitsugaya tells her that he's responsible since he was the one that dispatched her to the Human World. Rangiku then reports to Hitsugaya that the Bounts' Reiatsu can’t be detected, causing Hitsugaya to get angered. Hitsugaya then yells for the other Shinigami to keep searching for clues and he tells Rangiku that they're heading back. Ichigo Kurosaki and the others are shown to have successfully arrived in Soul Society and Rukia notes that the Bounts have already battled with some Shinigami, but that they still can't sense the Bounts' Reiatsu. Yoruichi Shihōin and the Mod-Souls suddenly yell at Ichigo and Rukia to stop getting lost in thought. Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado suddenly run towards Ichigo and they inform him that Kūkaku Shiba has moved her house again. Ichigo asks Yoruichi if she knows where she went and Yoruichi decides to look in some places that she might be at. After looking all night, the group is finally able to locate the Shiba Household. Yoruichi notices that the house's design is the same as last time and remarks that it's odd, since Kūkaku always changes her design when she moves her house. Ichigo suddenly notices that Kon is missing and Orihime wonders if they should look for him. Before they can do anything about it though, they hear a noise coming from the house. Meanwhile, Kon is shown lost in Soul Society and yelling for the others to come for him. He eventually finds some residents of Soul Society, but before he can ask them anything, they get scared of him and believe him to be a monster due to his appearance. They deduce that Kon must be the one causing all the trouble in Soul Society and they chase after him, forcing Kon to run away. At the Shiba Household, Kūkaku yells at Ganju Shiba for being useless in the Human World and only taking care of the convenience store he was working at. She then throws Ganju into a wall and Kūkaku apologizes to Ichigo and the others for Ganju being so useless. Ichigo states that he's surprised that Kūkaku knows about convenience stores, but this angers Kūkaku because she believes that he was making fun of her and she throws Ichigo into a wall, landing him right next to Ganju. She then begins chasing after the two of them and they are forced to run away. A bit later, Yoruichi reports the situation on the Bounts and what they're planning to Kūkaku and Yoruichi asks if they can all stay here for a while since it would be easier for them to move about. Kūkaku suddenly calls for Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko and they arrive at the doorway of the room. Kūkaku asks the group what they're going to do to track the Bounts down and Ichigo explains about the Mod-Souls. After Kūkaku is a bit shocked that the Mod-Souls were put into dolls, Yoruichi asks everyone to look for data on a person named Ran'Tao. She explains that Ran'Tao was the leader of the group who created the Bounts and that she was exiled, but rumors say that she lives somewhere in the depths of Rukongai. Kūkaku asks Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko if the preparations are complete and they state that they are. The group leave to eat, but Yoruichi is called by Kūkaku to speak privately. Kūkaku tells Yoruichi that she knows that she's hiding something from her and she asks her why she's not going to the Seireitei. Yoruichi tells Kūkaku that a Shinigami is working with the Bounts and that he has an ability to hide his Reiatsu and whereabouts. She states that it's clear that Maki Ichinose has been responsible for the recent blocks in data and that he probably manipulated the data to spark Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's interest in the Bounts. She then states that by providing power to the Quincy, he effectively called them to the Soul Society. Kūkaku realizes that the reason Yoruichi wants to stay here is so Ichinose doesn't deduce their strategies and she asks Yoruichi if they can win. Yoruichi tells her that she doesn't know. The next day, the group decides to look for the Bounts. Ichigo asks Rukia what she's going to do and Rukia tells him that she has to go back to her division. Ririn suddenly begins to get jealous of Rukia and Ichigo talking and she leaves to find the Bounts herself. Uryū decides to leave as well and states that he'll be looking for the Bounts himself. The rest of the group then runs out to look for the Bounts. As Rukia is shown walking through Rukongai, Ririn is shown in the same area and she senses a Bount. Rukia continues walking and she is eventually confronted by the Bount, Yoshi, who immediately summons her Doll. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Renji Abarai asks 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada how the kid he saved is doing, and Hanatarō tells him that he's doing fine. Hanatarō then tells Renji that he's kind to have come back to check on the kid, but Renji tells him that it was also because he has to clean up the shop. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Tetsuzaemon Iba's unnamed Shikai Dolls summoned: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes